


A Mysterious Video

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 从照片到录像，RK800的失踪事件逐渐变质。





	A Mysterious Video

事情是从一张照片开始变质的。

起初，RK800的失踪对底特律警局中的多数人而言不过仅仅是丢了件贵重仪器。除去它的搭档安德森副队长以外，倒也谈不上真的有谁在意。无所事事的警员们甚至都不会在茶水间里讨论这件事超过三句。直到有封匿名邮件发来了那张改变一切的照片。

占据画面将近百分之七十五的是RK800的脸部特写。一只显然属于某白种男性的手朝后拽着它的漂亮脑袋，逼迫它昂首挺胸地面向镜头。大片釱液和些许鲜红的血凌乱地覆盖着赤裸的皮肤涂层，令它看起来就像是与人好好搏斗过一番似的。

当时每个待在自己电脑前的人，他们的视线都黏附在屏幕上。乳白的浑浊液体从RK800的唇角淌落，途经下颌、线条优美的脖颈和锁骨，或许还包括它业已一丝不挂的躯干。谁会瞧不出那是精液，瞧不出那是张刚刚被强制使用完毕的嘴呢？但是这里没有谁把RK800视作受害者。它故作温驯的、冷漠的假眼睛正明晃晃地告诉所有人，它既不痛苦，也不羞耻。 

它没有感觉，所以别人便心安理得地同样无感，生怕浪费丁点怜悯。办公区内只有安德森在大声咆哮，要求调查。

然而在任何线索现身之前，第二张照片便抵达警局。这次，恶质的色情意味舍弃了遮羞布，坦荡地展露。RK800双手拘束于背后，蜷缩在蒙面男人的怀中。它被举着腿侵犯的景象清晰地映入众人的视野，使警员们能够细致地观察到男人巨大黝黑的阴茎是怎么自下而上将RK800窄小的穴口撕裂的。如今，变化已略有眉目。与早先的模样相比，它似乎多出几分类人的受辱的神情：精心设计的脸上挂着晶莹的泪痕，学会了微皱眉头、用牙齿轻咬下唇内侧。

RK800的丢失终于因此而彻底成为了一项谈资。尽管其实它曾经不为人知的仿生性器官才是真正的话题重心。公共场所里的人总是谨慎地保持适度的廉耻，但你从他们眯起的眼睛中就能读出那些不可言说的意淫。他们想让两根（或者更多）尺寸超常的阴茎统统插入RK800干净的肉粉色人造肛门，一直插得它血流不止、痛哭哀求，然后射进去，尿进去，再用霰弹枪像轰烂汁水丰沛的瓜果一样轰烂它盛满各色体液的肚腹。

日复一日，新的愈发“糟糕”的照片被源源不断地送至底特律警局，安德森的怒气也随之与时俱增。于是谣言便悄悄四起。事不关己的人们纷纷腹诽：“哦，你这提早尝了鲜的老家伙。”没人不认为他和那个塑胶娃娃睡过。紧接着，仿佛火上浇油般，录像替代了照片。

点开链接以前，安德森不知道、也没细想这究竟是什么。好比某种本能，眼睛一旦看到，手指就下意识移动。同类情况每天发生在每人身上。视频文件瘟疫似地蔓延在网络里，一齐开始播放。人们手忙脚乱地试图关闭，其中有的女警员忍不住厌恶地小声惊叫。

屏幕上赫然展示的是RK800为男人进行口交的模样。肤色各异的两只手捉紧它的头发，前后摇晃它的脑袋如同摇晃一个飞机杯。它的嘴唇勉强地箍住硕大的肉柱，鼻尖时不时埋入对方浓密的阴毛，脖颈鼓突出性器的形状。另一根勃起的阴茎戳刺着它的脸颊，留下前液的痕迹折射着灯光。他们的动作有多熟练，RK800的表情就有多麻木，可见最近这事儿已经反复上演过无数次。男人松开RK800的棕发，抽离高潮后的阴茎，牵连出条条浑浊的细丝。而旁边的男人则扭过它的头，顺势捅入。咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声不绝于耳，直白的性交景象刺激着观众的视觉神经，好像一下子那两根阴茎变成了所有人的阴茎，所有人的阴茎都在现场奸淫RK800的口腔。

不顾安德森态度坚决的反对，他那份视频被准许继续播放。“这可是证据，是线索啊，副队长。毕竟他们选择了最先发给你，而非别人，不是吗？”李德警探咧嘴微笑，如此说道。前者铁青的脸色十足地娱乐到了他。他不禁想，倒霉的、丢了塑胶狗的老汉克，看上去像要立马抡拳揍我一样。

即便调低了，饱含暗示的响动还是飞虫似地钻进一双双竖起的耳朵。猎奇的目光从四面八方投向那块并不算大的屏幕。安德森按耐住愤怒，与其他三名警探接着分析录像。他明白当他们无所谓康纳是否能回来的时候，这一切都只会是徒劳。衣服仿佛越收越紧，他感到胸腔无法扩张，像是自己快要死于窒息一般。

此刻，镜头下的某个蒙面男人正操干着RK800。仿生人侧躺在地板上，美丽的、修长的腿被身后的男人揽进臂弯里高高抬起，糊满精液泡沫的臀缝和含着紫红色阴茎的孔洞全部一览无余。男人的阳物拥有与他的庞大身躯相匹配的尺寸，顶撞得RK800平坦的小腹肉眼可见地起起伏伏。它单薄微鼓的胸脯跟随律动的节奏在他的掌心还有空气中颤巍巍地摇晃，柔软的乳尖被狠狠捏住、像孩子玩弄橡皮糖似地又扭又扯。它竭力保持沉默，已经放弃做适得其反的抵抗，脸庞上洋溢着鲜活的痛苦，LED灯猩红得刺目。男人的手从它的膝窝滑至臀侧，噼噼啪啪地掌掴了四五下。

他处理过的嗓音清楚地传出扬声器：“干！这塑胶婊子的小嘴真他妈会吸，居然挨过那么多次操还紧得像个处！脑浆都要给榨干了……”

积攒的精液失去性器的阻塞，很快便淌作一滩。男人们哄笑着讲，马上它就会变松了。

拳交是男人们下一步的计划。三根手指轻而易举地滑进RK800湿漉漉的性交腔，意欲撕裂般猛烈地把内壁撑开。接着是小指，然后是拇指、手掌、手腕，不加片刻喘息。尽管耗费了许久，但男人仍然凭借耐心以及技巧挤入了自己的整只手，小幅度地抽插起来。另外一只手假惺惺地凑近，嘲弄似地触碰RK800前端低垂的性器。原本疲软的仿生阴茎被粗糙的大掌抚慰得勃起，却没有为它提供哪怕半点快乐。某个男人牵起它哆嗦着的手，引导它去触摸腕部和抻平的洞口的交合处，去感受拳头是怎样缓慢地抽离，感受凸起的关节是怎样剐蹭过脆弱的人造粘膜。

镜头上移，对准RK800苍白的脸。它的嘴唇几不可查地开开合合，仿佛是在说不。

“你真应该好好瞧瞧你自己，漂亮的小荡妇。”画面又转向RK800的下体，给了两根阳具依次没入它松弛的肛穴的场景一个特写，“瞧瞧你淫荡饥渴的洞……现在，我们要来喂饱你了……”

时间逐渐推移，录像依然未播到结尾。办公区偶尔有男男女女离开，去盥洗室呕吐，或者偷偷来场紧急的手活。眼下，RK800不再单纯是一台仿生人了，而是化身为人类邪恶淫念的烘培坊。透过所有人的眼睛，它的存在就仅是性欲的符号。安德森注意到旁边的李德鼻翼微张，呼吸急促且粗重，拼命压抑着亢奋的性欲。他攥紧了拳头，却还是没有替对方的鼻梁新添一道疤。

夜里安德森喝得酩酊大醉，躺在空荡荡的浴缸中自慰。那是多年以来他所经历的最轰轰烈烈的一次高潮。接着反胃感就同性欲一样出现得突然。他跌跌撞撞地走到洗手池前，吐到浑身痉挛。

他不禁觉得负罪。

后来录像又断断续续地寄给安德森几次，但最终整件事还是因缺少线索而渐渐归于沉寂，不了了之。到头来包括模控生命在内，没有任何人弄懂了RK800失踪的前因后果。主谋是反仿生人组织的成员吗？为什么选择RK800，选择以性虐为手段？向底特律警局、特别是安德森副队长寄送影像文件的意义又何在？RK800的具体下落？这一切的一切仍旧是谜团。总而言之，崭新的RK800不日将抵达警局，调查已再无进行的必要。

END


End file.
